Sorpresa!
by Mai shigure
Summary: HHH desaparece de repente mientras y a Jeff Hardy eso le preocupa. ¿que pasara cuando HHH aparecca de nuevo? puff...mejor leerlo x ONESHOT HHHxJeff


_**Sorpresa?**_

_**FanFic by: maiiZtar**_

_Nota: si no te gusta el wrestling no leas este fic, si no te va el rollo Slash no leas este fic y si no te gustan ni Jeff Hardy ni HHH tampoco lo leas i dicho esto espero que a los que lo lean les guste, es el primero que hago y espero hacer mas e ir mejorando. ^^_

_·························································································································································_

Desde hacía unos cuantos días Jeff Hardy no tenia descanso, lucha tras lucha pero lo que realmente intrigaba era que HHH no asomaba la cabeza por ningún lado, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y eso en parte tenia intrigado al joven Hardy a la vez que preocupado.

Jeff acabava de luchar contra Brian Kendrick , le costó lo suyo pero ganó. Se sentó en un banco del vestuario y bebió un poco de agua.

- aghh…-dijo Jeff moviendo su brazo izquierdo – me lo ha dejado echo polvo…- se quito la camiseta y tomo un trago mas de aquella botella de agua que tenia al lado.

- buen trabajo Hardy, estuviste muy bien en el ring.- dijo una voz muy familiar a las espaldas del menor de los Hardy acompañada de palmadas, Jeff se giró y se sorprendió al ver quien era, HHH.

- te daba por muerto ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el meteorito con pelo bastante intrigado, aunque no sabia porque se había preocupado por él.

- me habías echado de menos? Pues mira, estaba resolviendo unos asuntillos personales- respondió "the game" con actitud chulesca apoyándose contra la pared.

Jeff no decía nada, seguía sentado con la botella en las manos mirando fijamente el agua que contenía, se produjeron unos instantes de absoluto silencio en el vestuario , no había nadie, algo raro si se paraban a pensarlo. HHH se acercó a Jeff lentamente hasta quedar justo a su lado – en que estas pensando que se te ve tan callado…y quieto?- le preguntó Paul en la oreja casi susurrándole- no es normal en ti.- en ese preciso instante Jeff sintió su como su estomago encogía y un escalofrio que le recorrió toda la columna, no sabia si era por algún combate o por el simple echo de que HHH estuviera con él, a solas en el vestuario. Paul se fijó en la botella, lo cierto es que tenia algo de sed asi que le arrebato la botella de las manos a Jeff y empezó a beber, ahí el Hardy reaccionó.

- Hey! – exclamó girándose de golpe pero HHH le ignoró, solo le miró de reojo - …hah, ya da igual.- Jeff volvió a a bajar la mirada , HHH cerró la botella y la dejó a un lado.

- Jeff, hey…mirame- dijo Paul.

- que?- Jeff se giró encontrándose con el rostro de HHH a escasos centímetros del suyo, notava como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en la cara y en otra parte , no podía reaccionar , no se podía mover, no podía hacer nada y en menos de un segundo sus labios ya estaban unidos en un suave pero salvaje beso en el que se probaban mutuamente. Jeff apenas podía respirar de modo que puso una mano sobre el hombro de HHH para coger aire pero de poco le servía, Paul lo volvía a arrastrar hacia el hasta dejarlo entre sus piernas. Jeff ya se había rendido, ahora disfrutaba del momento rodeando el cuello de su "amante" con sus brazos mientras estremecía al sentir las manos de este pasando a lo largo de toda su espalda hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones , HHH gruño de fastidio , se separo un momento para quitarle el cinturón a Jeff a la vez que iba depositando sus besos en el cuello del bicolor mientras este enloquecía i empezó a imitarle pero el dejaba también algún que otro mordisco mientras HHH empezaba acariciar el miembro ya excitado de Jeff, este soltó un gemido de placer al sentir aquella caricia sobre su parte más sensible, él también quería hacer lo mismo o al menos algo parecido así que arrancó con furia la camiseta de HHH i le desabrochó el pantalón , HHH le agarró del trasero arrastrándolo hacia él haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados. Empezaron a besarse de nuevo mientras se rozaban lo mas que podían. Jeff se separo agitado –ah…no puedo mas…hazlo…ahora- decía entre jadeos y con la voz entrecortada.

- estas… seguro? – pregunto Paul en el mismo estado que el" pequeño" Hardy.

- Si…- respondió un Jeff vergonzoso pero a la vez cegado por el placer. HHH bajó un poco más los pantalones de Jeff y este mismo se colocó para que Paul pudiera entrar en él, cuando lo hizo sollozo de dolor – estas bien?...- preguntó HHH – si…no te preocupes- respondió Jeff, "the game " empezó a moverse lentamente en el interior de Jeff haciendo que el dolor fuese substituido por placer i sacando gemidos del interior de este.

Jeff pedía más y HHH obedecía , aceleraba y frenaba de repente . Jeff estaba completamente ido , como si estuviera drogado y eso a HHH le excitaba aun más.

Las embestidas seguían mientras Paul llevo su mano libre al miembro del Hardy y empezó a masturbarle mientras que Jeff besaba de nuevo a HHH de manera desenfrenada hasta notar que ya llegaba a su limite.

- ahh!!...Paul…yo casi…- decía Jeff con dificultad.

- haaa…solo…un minuto más…- exigió HHH al notarse que a él también le faltaba muy poco.

-no…puedo!...ahh!!-Jeff se vino encima del vientre HHH, pocos segundos después le siguió HHH. Jeff se dejó caer encima del pecho de HHH, exhausto- ah…espero que no nos haya visto nadie…- dijo Paul mientras recobraba el aliento.

- me alegro de que hayas vuelto,no lo estropees- dijo Jeff dejando un pequeño beso en el pecho de HHH.

Solo por esos momentos merecía la pena estar en Smack Down! , solo por eso valia la pena tantos sacrificios y tanto espectáculo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
